1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabin equipped with link type door, and mainly relates to a cabin for construction machine such as hydraulic excavator or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a link type door in an operator""s cabin of a construction machine or the like, distortion of a link or shaking of a link pivotal support part was apt to occur at an early stage. Consequently, the door was sagged to increase the opening and closing operation load of the door, which then caused a trouble such as the loose closing of the door, the imperfect engagement of locking means of the door, or the like.
When a traveling or excavating work is performed in the state where the door is locked in an open end position, the vibration of the construction machine under traveling or working is large. Therefore, the vertical vibration of the door becomes larger to increase the impact applied to the link support structure of the door, which brought about the problem of low durability of the link support structure.
The present invention has an object to provide a cabin having a highly durable link support structure.
The cabin of the present invention has the following structure.
Namely, the structure comprises a cabin; a door for opening and closing a platform at the side of the cabin; links provided between an upper part of the door and an upper part of the cabin, one end of each link being pivotally supported by the upper end of the door, and the other end by the upper part of the cabin; a movable supporter for suspending and supporting the door, the movable supporter being provided on at least one of these links and including a rolling member and a sliding member; and a support member provided on the cabin to movably support the movable supporter in opening and closing movement of the door, the movable supporter being placed on the support member.
Since the movable supporter for supporting a weight of the door is provided on the link, and the movable supporter is placed on the support part provided on the cabin to support the door weight, the sagging of the link by the weight of the door can be prevented. Further, the bias load to the link pivotal support can be eliminated by the prevention of sagging of the link to keep a pivotal support part from shaking. Consequently, the durability of the link can be improved, and the door opening and closing operability is never deteriorated even by a long-term use.